La pesadilla de Walburga
by Simona Polle
Summary: Hay que ser valiente para vivir con los Black y el sombrero seleccionador lo sabía. "Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando el primer año del Foro First Generation: The story before the books".


_"Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando el primer año del Foro First Generaction: The story before the books". _

**Disclaimer: **Lamento comunicarles, que a pesar de las muchas dudas, no soy J. (lo sé yo también lloró por ello), por lo que no soy dueña del mundo de Harry Potter, solo soy parte de esta linda comunidad que escribe sin ganar un peso por escribir (por ahora)

* * *

**La pesadilla de Walburga **

Regulus Arcturus Black escuchó su nombre y caminó hacía el sobrero Seleccionador, decir que tenía miedo era decir poco, estaba aterrorizado. El año pasado su hermano Sirius había sorprendido a toda su familia al ser seleccionado en Gryffindor, él tuvo que soportar los ataques de histeria que su madre tuvo por meses, había sido el chisme en todas las cenas con sus pares y se había desquitado en casa. Y cuando Sirius volvió para vacaciones de navidad, fue peor, había llegado con banderillas de su casa, hablando de todos sus compañeros, incluso de los que no provenían de una familia de sangre pura. Semana sana no mejoró y ni hablar del verano cuando sus padres insinuaron que estaban considerando mandar a su hermano a Drumstrang. Sirius armó una batalla campal contra la idea en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Ahora él tenía al frente suyo a ese sombrero que su padre le había hablado, "Naciste para ser un Slytherin" se repetía mientras recordaba las palabras de amenaza de su madre antes de subirse al expreso de Hogwarts, definitivamente tenía que ser una serpiente a toda costa. Tenía que ser valiente, no podía ser cobarde, debía enfrentarse a esa selección. Iba a hacerlo. Iba a enfrentarse a su familia y demostrar que era un Slytherin.

Decidido levantó el sombrero, se sentí en el taburete y se colocó el remendado sombrero.

\- ¡Gryffindor! - gritó el sombrero casi de inmediato.

Y hubo un silencio en todo el gran comedor, por un segundo no hubo ni gritos, ni aplausos y Regulus que no podía ver porque aun no se atrevía a sacarse el sombrero seleccionador sintió que nadie respiraba. Pero escuchó un aplauso que le dio la valentía de sacarse el sombrero, era su hermano que se había subido sobre la mesa para felicitarlo, pronto vio como toda la mesa de Gryffindor se le unía. No pudo evitar mirar a la mesa de un extremo, los que vestían de verde y plata. Vio a sus primas y a los hijos de los amigos de sus padres.

Cuando llegó a la mesa ya habían llamado a otro niño pero él sólo se preocupó de recibir un fuerte abrazo de su hermano.

\- Si vamos a ser una deshonra para los Black, hermanito - le dijo Sirius - Seremos la peor deshonra de todas.

Regulus pasó toda esa noche asustado mientras pensaba en lo extraño que era el rojo, sus compañeros de cuarto eran simpáticos, pero dos de ellos eran mestizos y uno era hijo de muggles, no paraba de hablar de lo extraño que era no tener electricidad, sea lo que fuese aquello. Nunca había estado cerca de gente así y tenía miedo.

En la mañana bajó al desayuno, por instinto, casi se dirige a la mesa de los Slytherin, pero recuperó la razón y se encaminó a la mesa de Gryffindor, pronto vio a su hermano que se sentó a unos puestos de él. Todo iba bien hasta que empezaron a llegar las lechuzas y vio como su hermano recibía un vociferador.

\- ¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK! - el gritó de Walburga Black era ensordecedor, incluso más que un vociferador normal - ¿CÓMO PUDISTE MANIPULAR ASÍ A TU HERMANO? DE SEGURO TÚ LE LLENASTE LA CABEZA DE RIDICULECES Y TONTERÍAS. AHORA SON UNA DESGRACIA PARA LA FAMILIA, NO LOS CRIAMOS PARA QUE SEAN UNOS ASQUEROSOS LEONES. DILE A TU HERMANO QUE ESTÁ CASTIGADO Y QUE DEBE PENSAR EN LO QUE HA HECHO.

Los gritos llenaron el Gran Comedor y todos escuchaban entre fascinados y asustados, escuchando como la matriarca Black insultaba a gente y hablaba sobre pureza de la sangre.

\- ¿Esa es tu madre? - le preguntó sorprendido su compañero de cuarto y él asintió - No sabía que la elección de casa podía ser tan importante.

\- Créeme, Florean, en mi casa lo es - dijo algo avergonzado.

\- No te preocupes - le dijo el niño que realmente no podía dimensionar los problemas de Regulus - todo es mejor con helado.

Florean Fortescue le sirvió una gigantesca bola de helado a los waffles del chico y Regulus tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, todo parecía mejor con un poco de helado. Para ser un sangre sucia, parecía ser una buena persona.

Con los días Regulus se dio cuenta que Hogwarts era completamente distinto a lo que sus padres le habían dicho y recién comprendía las cosas que Sirius decía en la casa, la vida les cambio por ser elegido en Gryffindor, allí conocieron a todo tipo de personas y luego de unos meses en el castillo, la diferencia de conocimientos entre los hijos de magos y los hijos de muggle había casi desaparecido.

Cuando terminó el año y se despedía de Florean, su ahora mejor amigo, lo único que pudo hacer fue darle las gracias al sombrero seleccionador, porque a pesar de que su madre lo hacía, él no se imaginaba siendo un Slytherin. No podía estar más convencido de que era un Gryffindor y si no lo había demostrado durante su estadía en el castillo, definitivamente lo demostraría en casa, porque había que ser muy valiente para enfrentarse a los Black.

* * *

Espero lo disfruten, que si les gusto me lo hagan saber con un comentario y que si lo detestaron también. Fue super entretenido imaginarme a Regulus en otra cosa, creo que de verdad Sirius y él vivieron bajo las expectativas de toda su familia y hay que ser valiente, como Gryffindor, para sobrellevarlo y vivir.

Recuerden comer golosinas, rodar por el pasto y usar algo rosado.

_**Simona Polle **_


End file.
